helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Ask Linglan
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info After getting the basics of Finsel's military circumstances, Magda goes to Linglan to find out more about Finsel's political matters. Objective Talk to Linglan about Finsel's politics. Rewards EXP +30 200 Diamond +50 Lace Mini Skirt x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Linglan entitled "It's No Bad Thing to" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, you must be home now. Just now when you heard me mentioning the old-fashioned nobles... Your face paled. You weren't cheated and used as a stepping stone by others, were you? Haha... Relax, it's just a joke. Take a deep breath. By now, you must have understood my words - -- has moer than balls. Open your eyes to look at others. Is it a bad thing to be sober as soon as possible, my lady? Of course not. Then why would you feel said if it's not? Think about what you can do! Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Mom? Mom! Eliza: Hmm... What did you ask? Magda: I'm saying I should have a chat with Miss Linglan at the ball. Eliza: Oh... Oh... It's nice to have a chat. Magda: Mom, your mind seems somewhat unhinged. Eliza: ...The patron still hasn't replied about that matter... It never happened before... Magda: You don't need to worry too much, either. Perhaps the patron has made his decision, and he is still thinking how to deliver it to us......? Eliza: ......I hope so. Magda: Hmm... I'm leaving. Eliza: Go ahead. Magda: (I've never seen mom like this... I must work harder!) Story Chat 2 Linglan: Tell me. What do you want to know? Magda: Ah? Linglan: You've glanced around several times, reaching out your feet then withdrawing them... You are really not good at camouflage. Magda: ... Linglan: Don't look so sad. Just tell me. My time is precious. Magda: As the Acting Speaker if the City Assembly, what do you think about Finsel's political affairs? Linglan: What do I think? Ha! Who taught you to act so boldly and start a conversation with thoughts on politics? Let me guess. You must be fooled, young lady. Magda: ... Linglan: Ha! Look at this pitiful face... Fine, I'll answer your question. But before that, tell me who sent you here. Magda: Mr. Alan...... Linglan: Oh? That idiot... What did you talk about? Magda: About the Battle of Sullas... Linglan: So military and political stuff... This shouldn't interest a noble lady. Be honest with me. What exactly do you want? Magda: I... I... Linglan: When it comes to Finsel, I must stay alert. At such a sensitive moment, a small mistake might lead to big trouble. Don't you agree? Magda: I won't harm Finsel! I promise. Linglan: Oh? You promise? Magda: On the Ellenstein Family's... Linglan: Fine... Don't take it too seriously. I was messing with you. If Finsel is in trouble, you and me will get no benefit from it for sure. Right? Magda: ... Linglan: About Finsel's political affairs... The Saint has disappeared for a few months without giving any new orders... Both the Lionheart Kingdom and Rayorca have their eyes on Finsel like a tiger eyeing its prey. Besides that, undercurrents are surging between the big four. The people are debating about the Orens' right to vote... And the Kangila people are actively seeking opportunity to settle down... Magda: Like a tiger eyeing its prey? Linglan: The shadow of the Sullas' invasion, the corruption and darkness within the state, and many forces' unknown conspiracy... Finsel is not as peaceful and free as it appears. If a state is after Finsel, this is the best time. If I were the leader of the state, I wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to grab a share. (Muttering to herself) However, if I did decide to get involved, I would find someone to team up... Hmm... An old fashioned noble is influential and powerful and easy to manipulate... A perfect option... Magda: !!! Linglan: (Muttering) How to start the cooperation?...... Deceive the public? Knock them cold? Walk in black Eh--why are you shaking, Lady Ellenstein? Magda: I... Thank you very much. Linglan: (Why is she running away in such a flurried manner?) Story Chat 3 Magda: I'm screwed... Big time! Ah! What did I do? Eliza: Magda, what are you chanting? Magda: Ah... Mom... You look happy? Any good news? Eliza: He-heh... You are right. I do have a good piece of news. Magda: What? Eliza: The patron has decided to put the Duke Olineaux matter aside. He's got another plan. We are expected to sit tight and take no actions. In any case, you can relax a little. Magda: ... Eliza: What, I thought you might be delightful by hearing it? Magda: Mom, Finsel's current situation... I'm afraid Duke Olineaux and Barbalius have teamed up to do something together when Finsel is in chaos. The Saint has disappeared for a good while. If this continues, something horrible would happen... By that time, can the Ellenstein Family survive alone in the storm? Eliza: Child, you thought too much. But worry not, our patron is quite farsighted in this area. In other words, if that day is really to come, it won't be us that swim in dangerous swirls. Magda: ... Eliza: Alright, it has been late, go and remove your makeup. There are some things that you should not worry about. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 3